The Army of Captains (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
'''The Army of Captains Hierarchy:(Undead Humanoid) '''Common = Lower Class (Low Tier Power) '''Gemini = Middle Class (Mid Tier Power) '''Fusion = Upper Class (Most Powerful) '''Leader:Dark General Freed '''Classes: '''Favors: ;The Army of Captains Geminis ;The Army of Captains Fusions ---- Data Dump The Army of Captains Hierarchy: Gemini Stats Armor Class 14(natural armor) Hit Points 105 (10d12 + 40) Speed 25 ft. Climb 25ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 18 (+4) 18 (+4) 18 (+4) 12 (+1) 10 (+0) 12 (+1) Saving Throws Dex +6, Skills Perception +3, Stealth +6 Damage Resistances necrotic; bludgeoning, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Vulnerability: Piercing,Radiant,Cold,Acid,Fire Senses darkvision 30-60ft., passive Perception 7 Languages The languages it knew in life Challenge 5 (1,800 XP) Brave. The vampire has advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Regeneration. The vampire regains 10 hit points at the start of its turn if drinks live blood and it has at least 1 hit point and isn't in sunlight or running water. If the vampire takes radiant damage or damage from holy water, this trait doesn't function at the start of the vampire's next turn. Shapechanger. If the vampire isn't in sunlight or running water, it can use its action to polymorph into a Tiny woodland creature or a Medium cloud of smoke, or back into its true form. Common woodland creatures include badgers, skunks, squirrels, and beavers. beast form: the vampire can't speak, its walking speed is 30 feet, it has a burrowing speed of 10 feet and a climbing speed of 20 feet. Its statistics, other than its size and speed, are unchanged. Anything it is wearing transforms with it, but nothing it is carrying does. It reverts to its true form if it dies. smoke form: the vampire can't take any actions, speak, or manipulate objects. It is weightless, has a flying speed of 20 feet, can hover, and can enter a hostile creature's space and stop there. In addition, if air can pass through a space, the mist can do so without squeezing, and it can't pass through water. It has advantage on Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution saving throws, and it is immune to all nonmagical damage, except the damage it takes from sunlight Forbiddance. The vampire can't enter a room where a hearth is burning. ACTIONS Multiattack. The vampire makes two attacks, only one of which can be a bite attack. Bite (Beast or Vampire Form Only). Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one willing creature, or a creature that is incapacitated or restrained. Hit: 7 (1d6 + 4) piercing damage plus 10 (3d6) necrotic damage. The target's hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the necrotic damage taken. The reduction lasts until the target finishes a long rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. Shortsword (Vampire Form Only). Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 7 (1d6 + 4) slashing damage. Unarmed Strike (Vampire Form Only). Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 6 (1d4 + 4) bludgeoning damage. Sling (Vampire Form Only). Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d4 + 4) bludgeoning damage. Marauding Captain Marmiting Captain Motivating Captain Freed the Matchless General Field Commander Rahz Leader: Dark General Freed Armor Class 25 (plot armor) Hit Points 525 (20d20 + 250) Speed 120 ft., Climb 50 ft. ,Fly 120 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 20(+5) 25(+7) 20(+5) 25(+7) 25(+7) 30(+10) Saving Throws Strength +7, Dexterity +8, Constitution +7, Intelligence +8, Wisdom +8, Charisma +9 (this stats can't be higher than 10 for 5e) Skills Acrobatics +9, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7(this stats cant be higher than 10 for 5e) Damage Resistances acid, cold, fire; bludgeoning, piercing and slashing from nonmagical attacks made with silver weapon attacks Damage Immunities necrotic, poison; bludgeoning, piercing and slashing from nonmagical attacks not made with silvered attacks Condition Immunities frightened, poisoned, paralyzed, exhaustion, sleep, charmed, petrified, blind, grapple, restrain, prone Senses darkvision 120 ft., truesight 120 ft., passive Perception 16 Frightful Presence. All enemy creatures within visual sight of this creature must make a DC 14 wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the heartless' Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Turn Immunity. The vampire is immune to effects that turn undead. Vampire Sight. Magical darkness does not impede the vampire's darkvision. Shapechanger. The vampire can use an action to polymorph into a nightwing bat, a Large cloud of mist, its humanoid form before becoming a vampire lord, or back into its true form. While in bat form, the vampire can't speak, its walking speed is 20 feet, and it has a flying speed of 90 feet. Its statistics, other than its size and speed, are unchanged. Anything it is wearing transforms with it, but nothing it is carrying does. It reverts to its true form if it dies. While in mist form, the vampire can't take any actions, speak or manipulate objects. It is weightless, has a flying speed of 45 feet, can hover and can enter a hostile creature's space and stop there. In addition, if air can pass through a space, the mist can do so without squeezing, and it can't pass through water. It has advantage on Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution saving throws, and it is immune to all nonmagical damage. While in its humanoid form, the vampire cannot use its Vampiric Touch, claws, Strength Drain, Soul Drain, Children of the Night actions or any of its Legendary actions except Move, Unarmed, and bite Strike of the Attack legendary action. In addition, it cannot fly. While in humanoid form, the vampire typically moves slower and refrains from using its traits as to not attract attention to itself. While in its true form, the vampire's claws are retractable, it is aware of any danger to its phylactery, and it takes the most advantageous means to secure any goal it may have. ACTIONS Vampiric Drain. Melee Weapon Attack. +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 8 (1d6+4) piercing damage plus 7 (2d6) necrotic damage. The target's hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the damage taken, and the vampire regains hit points equal to that amount. The reduction lasts until the target finishes a long rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. After having drained hit points, the vampire is no longer invisible. Undead and other bloodless, nonliving creatures are not affected by this attack. Mark of Dark Freed (3/day). The Dark General Freed chooses a creature within 30 feet of it. Attacks against this creature are made with advantage. The target can make a DC 15 Charisma saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. Essence Drain. Melee Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 13 (2d10+2) lightning damage, and the target's Strength score is reduced by 1d6. The target dies if this reduces its Strength to 0. Otherwise, the reduction lasts until the target finishes a short or long rest. If this damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it combusts and is reduced to a pile of ash. Rondo of Blood. The vampire sprays contaminated blood. All creatures in a 15-feet radius must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or take 7 (2d6) poison damage and become poisoned for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. The vampire can use this attack only if it has drained blood and is visible. After using this attack, it becomes invisible again. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Move. Dark General Freed moves up to his speed without provoking Opportunity Attacks. Detect. Dark General Freed makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Mind Manipulation Magic. (Costs Action 3)The affected player is now under the control of Dark General Freed for 2d12 hours, after this period is over, this player cannot be mind controlled again. Misty Escape (Costs Action 2). When the Dark General Freed drops to 0 hit points outside of its resting place, the Dark General Freed transforms into a cloud of mist (as in the Shapechanger trait) instead of falling unconscious, provided that is isn't in sunlight or running water. If it can't transform, it is destroyed. Once in its resting place, it reverts to its vampire form. It is then forced to remain in its resting place until it regains at least 1 hit point. After spending 1 minute in its resting place with 0 hit points, it regains 1 hit point.